


Never evolve in front of teenagers.

by Kasalaba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Derek, Sterek undertones, Stiles cares, This is not a Sterek fic, after S04E12, canon stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasalaba/pseuds/Kasalaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek walks in to Stiles and Braeden talking. What could go wrong? Also Stiles cares. And pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never evolve in front of teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe reading this will make canon a bit less of a shit storm. Or not. Fuck you teen wolf stuff for Sterekbaiting, because queerbaiting was not enough. Read the tags. All mistakes are my own. And enjoy.

When Derek reached the top of the stairs he could hear it clearly. Laughter. The one was Braeden and the other was…

“Stiles” he muttered as he rushed inside. The kid was always trouble. He was hoping he could avoid him.

All thoughts stopped as he stepped in to find Braeden and Stiles talking. Or more likely laughing. The woman was telling the teen to stop while trying to contain herself, while Stiles was laughing to tears.

“What is going on here…” Both of them snapped at him, faces turning serious instantly.

“Hey Derek, um, I…”

“Stiles came here to see if you were okay, isn’t that nice of him?” Derek just stared, he knew there was more to come.

“So, here she was telling me of your magical transformation. Or evolution?” The teen was barely containing his snickers.

“Are you a pokemon Derek?” Stiles was back to laughing his ass off.

Derek, apparently, had enough, as he hauled him up by his arm and dragged him to the door.

“C’mon Derek, relax. Hey, is she your trainer? Can I challenge her and make you fight with Scott? Did she use a moon stone on you?” Stiles stopped as Derek placed him at the other side of the open door.

“Fine, don’t be a dick about it. I’ll just go. Good to have you back, you know alive, and with the super healing back. You tend to get into more trouble even than me” he mumbled while avoiding Derek’s eyes, playing with his ridiculous fingers.

“Just don’t show up in my room naked, you are going to give me and my dad a heart attack, or if you do call before? I don’t know. I am going to leave now before I say more. Bye.” And with that he turned and walked towards the stairs.

Derek’s expression softened as he said “Goodbye Stiles” as the teen glanced over his shoulder for a second before running down the stairs.

He closed the door and walked back in to Braeden.

“He came to see if you were okay” she started “he had a key apparently.”

Derek groaned. Of course Stiles had a key to his loft. Great.

“He cares about you” she continued carefully “a lot.”

Derek took a deep breath before answering. “I know, he… He is just a teenager. Forget about it” he concluded avoiding eye contact.

She stared at him for a second before saying “I’m going to make some coffee” and kissing him before turning to go.

Derek went to follow but his phone buzzed. It was a text from Stiles.

_“Gratz on killing your first cubone, even if you were naked. Also, do you call Braeden your Brae when you two are alone?”_

He smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket without answering, whispering “Idiot”, and followed the smell of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
